Shattered
by microzombie
Summary: ANBU. These emotionless killers are feared throughout the Elemental Nations for their fierceness and ruthlessness in battle. Most people seem to forget though that behind the mask, the ANBU are just as human as everyone else, and it's within human nature to think "Why face your problems when you can hide behind a mask?"
1. Where's Naruto?

**New story.**

**I've been sitting on the idea, and right now I have thousands of words sitting on my hard drive doing nothing. I have three or four stories that I'm just sitting on ^^**

**How many views and/or reviews this gets will determine how often it's updated.**

**Anyway...read the story determine whether or not you like it.**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Tsunade looked up as Kakashi opened the door to her office. That alone told her something was wrong, as Kakashi _always_ came in through the window. Kakashi stood at attention in front of her desk, and Tsunade put down her pen.

"What is you need Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama I'd like to know if you have _any_ idea where Naruto is. I haven't seen him since he left for the Heaven and Earth Bridge with Sakura, Tenzo, and Sai a few weeks ago."

Tsunade looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you haven't heard? Sit down." Tsunade bit her lip as Kakashi pulled up a chair. Tsunade took a deep breath and started talking. "Only Naruto came back from that mission. He arrived two nights ago. The poor boy was delusional from dehydration and exhaustion and as far as we could tell his team had run in with Orochimaru."

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"So, Sakura,Tenzo…"

"I'm sorry Kakashi. They've been declared KIA." Tsunade barely kept her sadness out of her voice. Kakashi's shoulders slumped and the copy ninja hung his head. The man thought about the fiery girl who'd always had a smile on her face and a kind word. His thoughts then drifted to the ANBU operative who, though a bit rough around the edges, could be depended upon when a friend was in need. Kakashi looked back up at Tsunade's eyes.

"And Naruto?"

"He's in the hospital. I currently have Shizune watching over him. He'll be fine Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and swallowed.

"Have you told her parents yet?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm going to bring in you and Naruto and tell them. I'll do that as soon as Naruto is able to move on his own."

Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to go see Naruto."

Tsunade nodded as the copy ninja disappeared out of the window. The Godaime Hokage sighed and went back to her paperwork.

_Konoha Shinobi Hospital_

Kakashi strode in and walked over to the receptionist.

"Can you tell me which room Naruto Uzumaki is in?"

The woman looked over a book and back to Kakashi.

"Recovery ward. Room 304."

Kakashi nodded and walked towards the stairs. As he arrived on the third floor he spotted an ANBU posted outside room 304. The sword and long purple hair told Kakashi it was Yugao Uzuki, currently the greatest kenjutsu user in Konoha. Yugao spotted him coming and nodded her greeting.

"How is he Neko?" Kakashi looked at the cat masked ANBU, and used her ANBU codename since there were nurses nearby.

"He woke up around three hours ago, but he hasn't said a word unless he's answering a nurse's question. Even then his answers are short. What happened to him Kakashi?" Yugao looked in on the blond teenager staring at a wall.

"His team was annihilated. They had a run in with a certain snake." Kakashi, to, was also looking at the usually excitable blonde. Yugao nodded in understanding. Your team getting wiped was hard on any shinobi.

"Who were they?"

"Sakura Haruno, and…Tenzo. Then there was a ROOT guy named Sai. We don't know what happened to him yet."

Yugao flinched at Tenzo's name.

"I see. Well go on in." Yugao reassumed her guard position and Kakashi entered the room. Naruto looked over at him when the door opened.

"Hi, Naruto." Kakashi's voice held none of the usual cheerfulness he forced into when he met with his team.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's voice was dead. No emotion. At all.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi leaned against the wall. Naruto shrugged.

"Ok, I guess, considering the state of the rest of my team." Naruto choked out the last part.

"Naruto, don't dwell on it…" Kakashi began, knowing that thinking about your dead teammates was more unhealthy than thinking about your kills. Unfortunately Naruto became animated.

"What do you mean 'Don't dwell on it'?! Kakashi-sensei they're dead! _She's _dead and it's my fault!?" Naruto yelled at his Jonin-sensei. Kakashi sighed and put a silencing seal on the room.

'Survivor's guilt' Kakashi concluded in his mind.

"Naruto, it was a battle. People die. It's not often that the people we _love_ die, but we have to move on. You can't think, 'maybe if I had moved faster' or 'maybe if I hadn't dodged that kunai' or this or that or anything else. You'll drive yourself insane. Just accept the fact that Sakura is dead and that this is in no way your fault." Kakashi finished.

"Kakashi-sensei it _was_ my fault! I killed them!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Kakashi started and his eye widened.

"What?"

"I lost control of the Kyuubi, and went berserk! I killed them!" Naruto screamed and then he grabbed his hair and began to jerk on it. In the process he tore out his IV, and an alarm went off as his blood hit the wall. Kakashi moved in a blur and grabbed his arm. He tied his headband around the hole in Naruto's arm and staunched the flow of arterial blood. He waved off a nurse who was about to enter. Then he did something drastic. Something he'd never done to his team. Kakashi slapped Naruto. He glared at Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto, this was _not_ and never _will be_ your fault. It was the Kyuubi who did this. Not you. And I can tell you right now that this will never happen again. The way you're reacting tells me that. Now I'm going to catch a few winks. When I wake up you had better have gotten over this 'it's my fault' bullshit or else I'm going to ignore my own saying and tear you a new one, do you understand Naruto?" Kakashi released a little bit of his killer intent and look Naruto in the eyes. The blonde nodded and laid his head back down to stare at the ceiling. Kakashi sat down in a chair for visitors and closed his visible eye. Naruto laid backwards and thought about his life currently.

_'So let's take inventory. I went on a two year training trip with Ero-Sennin, came back much stronger than before. I immediately was sent on a mission because Akatsuki had captured my best friend AKA the Kazekage. Upon arrival at their base, I flew into a rage and disobeyed Kakashi-sensei's orders to retrieve the body of someone who was, then, already dead.'_

_'Afterward an older woman who was only supposed to be an observer on the mission took part in combat with an S-Rank criminal and was forced to sacrifice her life. Then acting on intel received from an enemy ninja we hastily left for a mission with a team leader and teammate we barely knew. Then after the plan went up in smoke with the arrival of Orochimaru, I made it worse by losing myself to the Kyuubi's rage. As a result of all of this my team is dead. So, what is the best action in this situation?'_

_'A group of S-Rank criminals are hunting me, and so far all I've done is get people killed. As such if Akatsuki couldn't find me or hear about me then everyone around me would be much safer. Unfortunately Baa-chan would never allow me to become a hunter-nin so that's out. So the best thing to do would be to find a place where I would be surrounded by people Baa-chan trusted to protect me. Not that I want to be protected. This would be so much easier if Baa-chan weren't so damned protective of me.' Naruto sighed. 'So the best place is now obvious. A place where I couldn't be found, where no intel about me would leak, and where I'm surrounded by people I can trust.' _

"Neko!" Naruto called out the door. The ANBU looked around the corner, and walked in when Naruto motioned for her to come over.

"What do you need Naruto-san?" Yugao was curious what the blonde required of her.

"Neko, we've known each other a while. Not on a personal level, but we've talked in passing when you're detailed to protect the Hokage. And I would say I trust you. You trust me right?"

"Sure. You've never done anything to make me think you're anything but a Konoha shinobi dedicated to protecting Konoha." Yugao nodded.

"Now I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Yugao was becoming a bit irritated that he was beating around the bush. Naruto looked Yugao in the eye.

"Neko, how do I join ANBU?

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Now then...to post the other chapters...**

**This is Microzombie, googling a cool way to sign off.**


	2. The Exam

**Ok, next chapter now...**

**I don't own Naruto**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Next day. _

_Hokage's Office._

Naruto still looked gaunt, and the light had yet to return to his eyes when he, Kakashi, and Yugao walked into Tsunade's office the next morning. Tsunade wasn't surprised to see the state of Naruto after receiving a report about the mission from Kakashi. She had declared the cause of death of Sakura and Tenzo an S-Rank secret and ordered Naruto and Kakashi to be quiet about it. The blonde hadn't liked it, but she'd threatened to imprisonment if he spoke a word of it to anyone. Tsunade's head snapped up when Kakashi coughed. Naruto, Yugao, and Kakashi all stood at attention, and Naruto held a paper in his hand. Tsunade reached for it, and Naruto held it out looking her in the eyes. Tsunade turned it over and her eyes widened.

"An application to ANBU?" her voice held disbelief. Naruto nodded.

"How come I was not informed of this?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her voice was scornful. Yugao swallowed and forced some steel into her voice.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san asked me how a person gets into ANBU yesterday at the hospital. As you know, normally, the Hokage personally administers the ANBU test, but in special cases an ANBU operative of captain-level can appoint someone to take the test as long as a superior of Jonin level concurs. I allowed Naruto-san to sign an application and will be administering his test as soon as feels well enough. With the death of Tenzo we will be under strength anyway, so I took initiative and recruited the apprentice of Jiraiya into our organization." Neko managed to keep from fainting under Tsunade's KI.

"I won't allow it." Tsunade looked to the three shinobi. It was Kakashi's turn.

"Tsunade-sama, as you know, the primary duty of the ANBU Corps is to protect the well being of Konoha as a whole, and, because the ANBU have a mission order ready for everything from an evacuation from a flood to a mission order to kill the Hokage. The latter is the reason you may not interfere with Naruto's recruitment. ANBU captains pick these candidates so they have personnel that can be depended upon in a crisis. " The copy-ninja didn't flinch at Tsunade's gaze. The Hokage then turned to Naruto.

"Do you really want this Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. If I join ANBU information regarding me would be classified. It would be harder for Akatsuki to find intel on my whereabouts. Not to mention I'll be out of the village more since I'll be taking more missions. You don't have to worry about my safety. I'm capable of protecting myself and if you don't feel better I'll working with other ANBU members." Naruto's voice was even throughout the whole explanation. And Tsunade was a bit angry. Not at Naruto. But at the fact that she couldn't find any faults in his logic.

"Fine." Tsunade spat and sat down to do her paperwork. Yugao turned to Naruto.

"We can do the test whenever you're ready. I'll have the proctors lined up by tomorrow. Just tell Kakashi when you're ready and we can do it. We'll hold it at the ANBU Headquarters."

Naruto nodded and Yugao disappeared with the smoke of a shunshin. Kakashi waved to his remaining student and disappeared in smoke as well. Naruto nodded to Tsunade and disappeared in the same manner leaving Tsunade to wonder

A)Why had she let Naruto do this, B) why Naruto had called her Tsunade-sama instead of Baa-chan C)When did Naruto learn the shunshin?

* * *

_Heaven and Earth Bridge _

Naruto sat up and looked around. His clothing was torn, and burned. To his left he saw the destroyed bridge. And two bodies. Naruto swallowed and limped towards the bodies. Sakura and Yamato were both bruised and bleeding. Neither was breathing. Naruto began shaking and fell to his knees between the two corpses. The blonde shinobi lamented the loss of the one he loved.

Tears were just hitting his cheeks when he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down in surprise to see Yamato gripping his ankle.

"Yamato-taichou!"

"You're dead." Yamato sat up and forced Naruto onto his back.

"Huh?! What are you doing!"

Sakura sat up now. A kunai was in his hand.

"You killed us, Naruto. And you enjoyed it."

Naruto went limp and stared up at the kunai as it fell.

* * *

_Kakashi's Apartment._

_That evening._

Yugao stared at the sleeping blonde. He'd thrashed a few times and had woken up sweating once. Kakashi had basically requested that Naruto be put on suicide watch, so the copy ninja had forced Naruto to sleep on his couch that night. Yugao had volunteered to stay up and watch him until midnight. Yugao sighed. The ANBU captain was starting to regret giving him an ANBU application. She didn't want an unstable shinobi watching her back. She would have trusted the normal Naruto, but recent events had shaken him. Now Naruto woke up screaming "I'm sorry!" over and over again. Yugao shot up and grabbed him.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" the purple haired ANBU shouted in his ear. Naruto relaxed realizing where he was.

"Thanks, Neko." Then he fell backwards and tried to go back to sleep. Yugao nodded and went back to her place. In his bedroom Kakashi shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Hokage's Tower_

_Noon._ _Next Day_

It was overcast and a storm was coming if the thunder and lightning told Yugao anything.

Said ANBU kneeled in front of the Hokage's desk, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto had requested that he be able to take the ANBU test as soon as I am ready. I'm finishing up now and Naruto and Kakashi are heading over to the ANBU Headquarters. I just wanted to report this so any chakra flares aren't regarded as emergencies."

"I'll let the barrier team know." Tsunade didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Yugao stood up and disappeared.

* * *

_Training Ground Forty-Four_

Naruto followed Kakashi towards a remote corner of the Forest of Death. They came into a clearing darkened by a canopy and in the middle of it was a small, rickety, looking cabin. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Kakashi opened the door and went inside. The blonde followed him and walked inside to see the copy ninja moving a small nightstand. Kakashi then bent over and pulled on a knothole to pull up a piece of floor.

"Let's go." Kakashi dropped inside and Naruto followed suit. Neither paid attention when an ANBU dropped from the ceiling of the cabin to put the door and nightstand back in place.

* * *

_Inside ANBU HQ_

Naruto concentrated chakra to his feet to land without injury, and when he looked up he was in a small concrete room with only a single wooden door leading out. Kakashi stood and motioned for Naruto to follow him. The pair of shinobi left the entrance and walked through ANBU HQ. Overall, it was a pretty normal inside.

Before long they were in another, larger, concrete room. It was completely bare and the only additions to this room from the entrance were three ANBU standing in a line abreast. One with a hawk mask, one had a dragon mask and the last was wearing a weasel mask. Weasel spoke first.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have requested entrance to the ANBU Corps. As such you will be administered a test. Hawk, Dragon, and myself will be administering three portions. I will be doing taijutsu. Hawk, ninjutsu, Dragon, genjutsu. If you should fail any of these three portions you will be denied entrance to ANBU. If you should pass you will be placed on a probationary status and will remain as that until you take your first mission as part of a squad. Do you accept these terms?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good." Then Weasel jumped towards Naruto. Kakashi moved to the side and began to watch.

_'He's fast.'_ Naruto thought as he dodged Weasel's kick towards his chest. He responded with a punch towards the ANBU's kidney, but Weasel moved before the punch was even halfway to its target. Naruto flew to the side when a kick smashed into his kidney. Naruto righted himself and used his momentum to bounce off the wall and turned over in air. He brought a kick down onto Weasel and the ground cratered. Naruto thrust out his hand and rolled back into his original stance. He looked to Weasel to find that the ANBU had his arms in an X and had blocked his kick. The ANBU slowly stood up and turned to his fellow proctors. Weasel nodded and then returned to his original position. Hawk stepped forward.

"Uzumaki, we will now administer the ninjutsu test." Before Naruto could answer Hawk split into eight clones and surrounded Naruto. The blonde eyed them before throwing down a smoke bomb. Kakashi watched the battle from next to Weasel and Dragon and raised an eyebrow. Eight Narutos flew out of the smoke, each with a rasengan in their hand. Hawk's clones each made an earth wall and the rasengans impacted them all at once creating dust to add to the steadily dissipating smoke cloud. The last the three shinobi to the side saw of Hawk and Naruto, they were going through hand signs. There were explosions and gusts of wind inside the cloud causing it swirl. Finally a jutsu caused it disperse. Hawk and Naruto were facing off. Each had a kunai in their hand and they were at a stalemate, each pushing against the other. Suddenly a hand erupted from the ground and Naruto was jerked into the concrete floor up to his neck. Hawk appeared behind him and shook his head. Weasel was about to call it in favor of Hawk when a pair of feet collided with the immobile ANBU and the jutsu specialist found himself pinned by Naruto and a rasengan a foot from his stomach. The older ninja saw the clone he'd used the headhunter jutsu on disappear, and smiled behind his mask.

"I forfeit."

Naruto let the rasengan dissipate and helped the ANBU off of the ground. The man went to stand next to the proctors and Dragon stepped forward.

"Alright. This is the final test. Genjutsu."

With that Dragon shouted out a jutsu name.

"Nightmare Viewing Jutsu!"

The room became black around Naruto and he suddenly forgot what he'd been doing a moment ago. The blonde noticed a light behind him and ran towards it. The opening led to a forest. The blonde shinobi grinned and basked in the sunlight. Then someone screamed.

"What have you done, Naruto!"

The blonde turned around to see Yamato pointing at him, shock apparent. Naruto looked down and found that his clothing was blood-soaked and he had a kunai in his hand. Not knowing what was happening Naruto felt something moving beneath him and saw he was on top of Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi had three kunai in her stomach…as well as Naruto's hand through her chest. The blonde screamed and backed away. Yamato advanced on him with a kunai drawn and Naruto looked around.

"It's not my fault!"

Tenzo kept coming.

"Yamato-taichou! It wasn't my fault!"

_'This can't be happening! Wait…the ANBU Exam!'_

Naruto brought his hands together in a ram sign and shouted,

"Release!"

The images around him dissipated and he found himself staring at Dragon with a kunai in her hand. The ANBU nodded to Weasel, who turned and waved to seemingly nothing. A hole opened in the wall and Yugao walked in to the room without her mask on. The ANBU captain strode over to Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You passed." The other ANBU gathered around him and removed their masks. Hawk was a man with green eyes and a large nose. The jutsu specialist was tall. He was missing a tooth in front, and was smiling. Weasel had blue eyes, black hair, and a pointed nose. He was short and stocky as well. Dragon was the last to remove her mask. She had grey eyes, as well as jet black hair with red tips. Apparently her mask disguised her voice or something. This last ANBU looked distraught.

Hawk put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and congratulated him.

"Congratulations, kid! I'm Daisuke." The large ninja spoke in a jovial tone. Weasel was next and he shook Naruto's hand. The smallest hint of a smile was on his face.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki. I'm Takeo."

Dragon was last. The woman nodded to Naruto.

"I'm Ember." The dark haired woman stepped back while everyone else continued congratulating Naruto. Ember stared at Naruto's eyes, and he stared back.

"Ember! No stalking probationaries!" Daisuke patted Naruto on the back.

"Hey, congratulations Naruto. I have some business, so I gotta go. You alright here?" Kakashi had his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded in silence.

"See ya." The copy ninja disappeared with a shunshin, and Naruto was left with his new colleagues.

"Come on, kid. I'll show you your new home." Daisuke was about to take Naruto away, but Yugao interrupted, her tone stern.

"I don't think so, Daisuke! You and Takeo have a patrol in five minutes. Ember you show him the barracks." The dark-haired girl got up and motioned for Naruto to follow her. The group split up. Yugao left to fill out some paperwork. Takeo and Daisuke put their masks back on to go on their patrol, and Ember left with Naruto. The pair of shinobi walked in uncomfortable silence before Ember opened a door. The room was drab with a concrete floor, a clock, a bookshelf and a bunk bed. As well as a closet and closed door.

"This is it. The closed door over there is the bathroom. Once you give the quartermaster your sizes your uniforms will be put in that closet over there. The bunks are stiff as rocks, and sooner or later you'll have a bunkmate."

"Right. Thanks, Ember." Naruto's voice was quiet.

Naruto looked around before sitting on his bunk.

_'So I'm ANBU…never thought I'd end up here.'_ Then the blonde noticed Ember still standing in doorway. She looked uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Naruto was concerned.

"No…just…nothing…I'll see you around." Ember left and closed the door behind her. Naruto dropped the happy façade and looked at the clock. It read 3:00 P.M.

"I have time…" Naruto walked out of his door and headed for the exit.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**This is Microzombie...uploading the next chapter...**


	3. Loved Ones

**Next chapter**

**I don't own Naruto**

**As always**

**Enjoy : D**

* * *

_Memorial Stone_

The blonde kneeled in front of the stone, and touched Sakura's name. He couldn't seem to find Captain Yamato anywhere. (A/N. He's not looking for the right person. He should be looking for Tenzo [Undefined])

The jinchurikii stared at the name of his teammate and whispered _'I'm sorry'_ over and over. Tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away when he heard someone coming.

"Visiting someone?"

Naruto turned to see Yugao standing there in standard shinobi attire.

"Yugao-sempai? What're you doing here?"

The ANBU captain turned away.

"Oh, I'm just visiting someone. I lost someone a while back…and today is his birthday."

Naruto was curious, but didn't want to pry.

"His name was Hayate Gekko." Yugao sensed his curiosity and filled in the blank. The name sounded familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't place it. Then an image of a sickly Jonin came to his mind.

"Oh yeah, I remember him! He coughed all the time." Then immediately regretted it as Yugao growled.

"That's all anyone ever remembers of him. His cough," The ANBU spat and clenched her fists .Then she continued ", Hayate-kun was kind, caring, and was a great shinobi!" Tears threatened to trail down her face. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yugao-sempai, I never said he wasn't. I didn't know him long enough to know anything different. I'm sure he was as kind as you say."

Yugao nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Are you visiting your squad?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura's name again.

"Sakura Haruno, I never learned Yamato-taichou's surname, and a guy named Sai."

Yugao nodded.

"What were they like?"

Naruto licked his lips and began with Sakura. "Well…to me…Sakura was the greatest girl in the world. She was kind, funny, smart. She had a _really_ short temper, but I deserved the beatings I got most of the time. Sakura was the most beautiful girl I've ever known…no offense…and…well…I think I was in love with her."

Yugao nodded, not offended by his comments.

"Well there's something. We both lost the one we loved." Yugao put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the blonde ninja sighed.

"Not the best thing in the world to make friends with, but why not?" Naruto smiled ever so slightly, and Yugao chuckled. Then the blonde's smile faded and he slipped back into his cold demeanor.

"Right…I guess I should get back to the barracks. Goodbye, Yugao-sempai."

"Bye Naruto. Oh! Report to Tsunade-sama to pick up your mask!"

Naruto waved over his shoulder and then disappeared in a shunshin, and Yugao became thoughtful.

_'I'll have to keep an eye on him. Everything isn't as it seems when it comes to his personality…'_

Then Yugao went to spend some time talking to her deceased lover.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Kakashi and Jiraiya were in Tsunade's office when Naruto arrived. They had appeared to be talking, but stopped when Naruto appeared. Kakashi was his usual stoic self, Tsunade looked bored, and Jiraiya looked frustrated. Kakashi was next to Tsunade, while the Toad Sage was in front of her desk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked in monotone. Kakashi shook his head with an eye smile and Jiraiya glared at the copy ninja. Then the Hokage sighed in exasperation and looked to the other blonde in the room.

"I assume you're here to pick up your mask?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded and reached beneath her desk before coming out with a white ANBU mask.

"Naruto before I give you this you have to take the oath."

"Oath?" Naruto sounded wary.

"The ANBU oath. It's the final step to being inducted into ANBU." Kakashi shrugged from next to Tsunade. Naruto nodded.

"Then let's get on with it."

Tsunade nodded shortly.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me."

Naruto raised his right hand and came to attention.

"I, your name, solemnly swear…"

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, solemnly swear…"

"To defend Konohagakure no Sato and her allies with life, limb, fire and sword against all enemies foreign and domestic…"

"To defend Konohagakure no Sato and her allies with life, limb, fire, and sword against all enemies foreign and domestic…"

"That I bear no ill will towards Konohagakure."

"That I bear no ill will towards Konohagakure."

"I will follow the Hokage and the orders of those officers appointed over me according to the Konohagakure Shinobi Corps Code of Military Justice."

"I will follow the Hokage and the orders of those officers appointed over me according to the Konohagakure Shinobi Corps Code of Military Justice."

"So help me God."

"So help me God."

Tsunade saw down in her chair and sighed. Naruto lowered his hand and received his mask from Kakashi. It was currently blank.

"It's up to you to choose the face." Kakashi went back to his place next to Tsunade. Naruto nodded acknowledgement. The blonde shinobi was about to leave when Tsunade interrupted.

"Oh, uh…Naruto? There's one more thing."

Naruto turned and came to attention again.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade turned to her fellow Sannin, who had been sitting on a couch.

"Ah, yes…Naruto, as I'm sure you know, ANBU can have no identifying factors."

Naruto nodded.

"Well, there can only ever be two Toad Summoners. Since, I'm not a member of ANBU, and Akatsuki knows that you're a Toad Summoner, you have a problem."

Naruto nodded and sighed.

"I expected something like that. So what are my options?"

"Well there are only two. You give up the Toads, or you give up ANBU." Jiraiya shrugged. The blonde looked at the ground.

"Well, Jiraiya-sama…I think I'm going to give up the Toads…"

Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

"I thought so. Well…I pulled some strings and I found a new contract for you. It's unknown so it won't cause harm to your cover."

Naruto nodded.

"Thank you. Which is it?"

"You can find out on your own. Go to Training Ground Forty-Four tomorrow at noon, my guy will meet you there."

"Thank you again Jiraiya-sama." Naruto nodded to everyone in the room and then disappeared in the smoke of a shunshin.

"Sorry, but we'll have to finish our talk another time, I have an appointment." Kakashi shunshined out as well.

That left Tsunade in the room with Jiraiya.

"You want to say something Jiraiya. Spit it out."

"He's growing up."

Tsunade nodded.

"I am worried about this depression he's in though."

"He'll get through it. He _is _Naruto Uzumaki after all." Tsunade's voice was warm.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Ok this one was short.**

**This is Microzombie wondering whether or not he's going to post the next part of this.**


	4. Summoning

**I don't own Naruto**

**As always **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_ANBU Base_

Naruto was lying on his bunk staring at his now painted ANBU mask. Blue and black paint made up the wolf face. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Naruto looked at his door when Ember walked in.

"I brought your uniforms."

"Oh, uh…thanks."

"No problem…how are settling in?" the grey eyes stared at Naruto.

"Fine, I guess. You weren't lying when you said the beds were like rocks though."

Ember let the slightest hint of a smile onto her face.

"Yeah, you'll come to like them actually."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Well, they're useful for when you need to stay awake. These things guarantee sleepless nights." Ember laughed a little bit.

"I guess there is that." Naruto chuckled with her.

"Anyway…here are your uniforms." The teenager put Naruto's new ANBU gear into his wardrobe and went to the door.

"Thanks, again."

"Yeah…uh…" Ember looked like she wanted to say something, but shook her head, and waved before leaving. Naruto blinked before shrugging and putting his mask next to his new uniforms, and lying down on his stone slab of a mattress to try and go to sleep.

* * *

_Forest of Death_

Anko Mitarashi was sitting on a tree branch swinging her legs in a carefree manner on the edge of her home turf. The village's other outcast was munching on some dango with a contented smile on her face. The snake summoner opened one eye when she felt someone shunshining towards her. Letting her hand wander next to her kunai holster she looked at where the newcomer was going to show up.

**SMACK!**

Anko burst out laughing when an ANBU hit what appeared to be an invisible wall.

"What the hell dude?!" Anko howled as the ANBU fell on his ass. The snake summoner jumped down and kneeled next to the guy.

"Ow…" was all the ANBU had to say. Anko noticed he had a wolf mask.

"You didn't know there was a barrier against shunshins around the Forest of Death?"

The ANBU shook his head.

"Nope…"

"Dumbass…" Anko rolled her eyes.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Oh, shut up, what are you here for?" Anko was waiting for a message of some sort.

"I'm just meeting a guy inside, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, a secret meeting, huh? Can I come?" Anko grinned.

"No."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"You're no fun." the 29 year old pouted.

"Exactly." The teenager nodded.

"Ugh…fine. I think the guy you're looking for in there is around a mile east of the tower." Anko helped the ANBU to his feet.

"Thanks, Anko."

"Whatever."

The ANBU went into the forest and left Anko standing there.

"So…got into ANBU, huh, kid?" the snake summoner couldn't help, but smile a little bit at Naruto's progress. The blonde had been of interest to her, if for nothing for than a laugh, since the chunin exams three years ago. Orochimaru's former apprentice felt a sort of kinship with the Kyuubi container in that they were both pariahs for things beyond their control. Not to mention they had also both been betrayed by the one closest to them. That didn't mean she hung out with him, though. After all she still found him naïve, loud, and annoying. The tokubetsu jounin just kept an eye on him, and made sure he stayed on the right track and didn't stray from his course. Still though, in the times that they _had_ met she found that she could handle Naruto in small doses, and that, in small doses, the blonde was actually fun to be around. The tokujo turned to where the trees were slightly disturbed where Naruto had disappeared in the Forest of Death.

"…, grats Naruto." Then Anko went back to her dango, laughing a little bit at the image of an ANBU spread eagled against an invisible wall.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto walked into a clearing. In the clearing was a Konoha Jonin. Naruto didn't know him, which and of itself was strange. Naruto knew most everyone in Konoha.

"Ah, are you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto blinked.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm supposed to meet Naruto Uzumaki here. Jiraiya-sama gave me a package to deliver to him."

"Who are you?"

"Just a courier. Could you get this to Naruto Uzumaki, ANBU-san?"

"Sure. Hand it over." Naruto put his hand out and received a small scroll in return.

"Thank you." The courier nodded and disappeared.

Naruto opened the scroll and grinned at the kanji on the top.

_Jaguar_

The rest of the scroll was blank. No one had _ever_ signed this before…Naruto wondered why.

Without further ado he bit his thumb and signed his name on the contract. By itself it rolled up and unleashed a puff of smoke about half the size of Gamabunta.

In its place was a pure white feline. Silver eyes regarded Naruto with scrutiny.

**"Why have you summoned me, human?"**

Naruto had learned from his time with the toads that you didn't need to shout at a boss summons for them to hear you. To be polite Naruto removed his mask. When he spoke he was respectful. He would rather not piss off a fifty foot tall carnivorous feline.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I just signed the Jaguar contract, and you were summoned as a result. May I ask for your name?"

**"I am Cyrene. The leader of the Jaguar Clan. How did you obtain our summoning contract?"**

"It was given to me by my master, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

The massive cat appeared thoughtful.

**"I presume you want to have the Jaguars as your summons?"**

"Yes."

**"…very well…on two conditions."**

"Name them." Naruto was slightly excited

**"One…you take one of my cubs as a familiar. Two…you tell me what you have inside of you."**

Naruto was taken aback, and then sighed and nodded.

"I am the jinchurikii of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Cyrene-sama."

The boss summon stared at and then nodded.

**"If you've survived this long without succumbing to the malevolence of the fox, then you are truly a worthy summoner. I will send my cub as soon as I leave. And Uzumaki?"**

"Yes, Cyrene-sama?"

**"Leave the –sama off of my name. It makes me sound old."**

The jaguar disappeared with another large puff of smoke, leaving a slightly laughing Naruto.

A much smaller puff of smoke, about the size of a basketball, followed after and a grey jaguar cub with hazel eyes landed on Naruto's shoulder. The summons spoke in a voice not all that different from a human teenager's.

**"So you're my new boss, huh?" **

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

**"Nice to meet ya. I'm Ajax."** The jaguar grinned showing off his fearsome looking teeth. With that the feline laid its head down and Naruto put his mask back on. They disappeared out of the clearing

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated ^^**

**Next chapter in 3...2...1...**


	5. Welcome to the family

**OK! Last update for the night! **

**Now then, like I said in Chapter One, if you want more of this let me know ^^**

**I don't own Naruto**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_ANBU Headquarters_

It had been a week since Naruto joined ANBU. During that time he'd gone on patrol with, and thus gotten to know, his colleagues in ANBU. So far he didn't have a set squad, and he was used as a substitute for any open spots on a patrol squad.

Today that was about to change.

Naruto was on lying on his bunk reading a scroll on kenjutsu, since he had to learn how to make use of his, as of yet, unused ANBU ninjato. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Naruto raised his voice a bit. Yugao stuck her head in.

"Hey Yugao-sempai. What's up?"

"Hi Naruto. Come with me you and I have a mission."

Naruto nodded, tucked the scroll away, and put on his armor and mask. He strapped his ninjato to his back and followed Yugao outside, acknowledging a couple greetings and people wishing him and Yugao luck.

The two ANBU used a hidden exit and ended up right outside Training Ground Forty-Four near the shack that had been used for Naruto's chunin exams. Yugao pointed towards the Hokage's office and Naruto nodded before both disappeared in the smoke of a shunshin.

* * *

_Hokage's Tower_

Tsunade looked up when two ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Neko and Wolf reporting as ordered Hokage-sama." Yugao spoke in monotone.

"Hello, Neko, Wolf." Tsunade nodded her greeting before reaching into her desk and pulling out an ANBU mission scroll. Where as normal shinobi missions were labeled D, C, B, A, and were green, orange, yellow, and red, ANBU missions had no label and were black. They could only be opened by select shinobi, such as the Hokage, the current Jonin Commander, or the ANBU themselves. Anyone who attempted to open one other than those authorized would be put under a high level genjutsu and the scroll would burn itself. Tsunade handed the ANBU mission assignment over to Yugao.

"Good luck."

Tsunade went back to her paperwork, while Naruto and Yugao shunshined out.

_'Be safe Naruto-kun.'_ Tsunade looked up at where he had been standing a moment before.

_Outside Konoha_

Yugao stopped on a branch, and Naruto stopped directly above her on the tree trunk. Yugao bit her thumb and smeared blood on a miniscule seal on the tab of the mission scroll. She opened it and read it aloud.

"Mission Rank, ANBU. Objective, capture missing-nin Akiko Jibashi. Approximate location, twenty kilometers due north of Tanzaku Town." Yugao looked up at Naruto, and showed him the picture of their target that was inside the scroll. The woman had green eyes and spiky black hair.

"Alright, that's our mission. Let's go." Yugao disappeared with Naruto doing so not long after.

* * *

_Fire Country wilderness_

Naruto and Yugao crouched in trees looking at the small cave opening. Their target hadn't come out in two hours, but when Naruto called in Ajax he said he smelled someone inside, and that they were the only person for miles, so either this was their target or they were going back empty handed. The young summons was vindicated as Akiko Jibashi exited from the cave into the clearing. She stretched, but when on her way up from touching her toes she grabbed four kunai and threw them at the tree Yugao and Naruto were in. The two ANBU dodged, and landed in the open. At the sight of the white masks Akiko sighed.

"Konoha ANBU…well, I figured someone would track me down, eventually. I don't suppose you'll just let me walk away?"

Yugao shook her head. She and Naruto drew their ninjato and separated, walking in different directions with their ninjato in a defensive posture.

Akiko took four kunai in each hand and threw them at Naruto. The ANBU deflected them with his ninjato and charged. Yugao charged as well. Akiko took out a pair of kunai and backed up so that both of the ANBU were in front of her. Yugao reached her first, and Akiko caught the kunoichi's ninjato in both of kunai and used them as fulcrum for a kick to Naruto's chest. In midair the male ANBU took out four kunai of his own and hurled them. Akiko dodged and once more got into a kenjutsu match with Yugao. The ANBU kunoichi delivered a cut to Akiko's thigh, and the missing-nin backed up, hissing. Seeing that she was outmatched in kenjutsu, Akiko formed hand signs and shouted out,

"Ninja Art! Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick fog moved in a shrouded the clearing. Naruto fixed that. He formed a rasengan and the mist began to swirl. He then forced chakra out of all of his tenketsu, and the mist dispersed. When they could see Yugao and Naruto cursed. Akiko was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit…alright, call out a summons, she's running." Yugao growled as she sheathed her ninjato. Naruto began the hand signs for a summoning, when something gripped his ankle. He looked down to see a hand.

"Earth Style! Headhunter Jutsu!" Akiko called out. Naruto was jerked into the ground, and Akiko appeared behind him. Putting a kunai to the back of his head, Akiko looked at Yugao.

"Move, and I kill your partner."

Yugao just smirked, and Akiko realized something was wrong. She realized what it was when she felt a kick impact her back. The missing-nin flew forward, and landed at Yugao's feet. The ANBU kunoichi made hand signs.

"Lightning Style! Lightning Palm Jutsu!" she then slammed her open hand into Akiko's chest. The missing-nin screamed for a moment before lapsing into unconsciousness. When Yugao looked up, Naruto's shadow clone was pulling the original out of the ground.

"Nice job, Wolf."

Naruto nodded as his shadow clone dispelled.

"Thanks, captain." The blonde nodded as he came forward and slapped a chakra absorbing tag on Akiko as well as binding her with flex cuffs.

"Let's head back."

* * *

_Konoha_

It was dusk when Naruto and Yugao came back into the Hidden Leaf. Naruto had Akiko over his shoulder.

"Wolf, take the subject over to Torture and Interrogations. I'll report to the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and Yugao disappeared in the smoke of a shunshin. A groan signaled Akiko waking up.

"Ugh…I guess I got nailed huh?"

Naruto nodded.

"Don't talk much do ya pal?"

Naruto shook his head.

"All of you ANBU guys are so stuffy…"

Naruto snorted before nodding.

"Ah! So the nameless wonder has a sense of humor!" Akiko grinned.

"How'd you take me out?"

Naruto was silent.

"Clone?"

Naruto nodded. Akiko shook her head.

"Should have seen it coming. I was facing ANBU after all."

Naruto shrugged.

"Hey watch it! I'm sore, since your partner tazed me!"

"Sorry."

Akiko seemed surprised.

"Nameless Wonder has a voice!"

Naruto shook his head.

"You don't have a voice?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then who talked just now?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Must have been those stupid voices in my head again…they won't shut up sometimes, ya know?"

Naruto snorted again, and nodded.

"A fellow lunatic! I feel so close to you right now!"

Naruto struggled to keep from laughing.

"Where we going, soul brother?"

Naruto pointed to the T&I building a block away.

"Wow, that place looks scary. Can we go to a restaurant instead?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well you're no fun…"

Naruto shook his head.

"Now I'm confused. Was that no you aren't, or no, I'm wrong."

Naruto shrugged.

"How the hell are you teasing me without even speaking?"

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto walked into the T&I building and was met by Anko.

"Hey, kid."

Naruto nodded. Akiko deadpanned.

"Nameless Wonder it's only polite to respond in kind when someone says hi."

Naruto rolled eyes.

"Hi, Anko."

Akiko perked up.

"I knew it! Nameless Wonder has a voice! It wasn't the voices in my head after all! Maybe I should stop taking my medication if I can't hear them…"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He laughed.

Anko faked a scolding tone.

"An ANBU showing emotion?! For shame, kid!"

Naruto laughed harder.

"If you're done screwing with my subordinate, he has to come with me." Yugao was sitting in a window sill.

"Hello again Tazer Lady!" Akiko grinned. Yugao blinked behind her mask before nodding a greeting. Akiko scowled.

"Now I know where Nameless Wonder got his manner training from!"

Naruto dropped Akiko.

"Oof! Wow, Nameless Wonder that was rude!" Akiko said as a pair of T&I chunin picked her up and put her on her feet. Anko walked over and stood next to them.

"Thanks for the delivery, kid. A particularly funny delivery at that. Brownie points for next drinking session."

Naruto nodded.

"Nameless Wonder! We all know you have a voice! You aren't fooling anyone!" Akiko scowled. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"I have a voice? I didn't know…wow I have to use this thing more often…" Naruto shrugged before disappearing out of the window with Yugao leaving behind a chuckling Anko and Akiko, and a pair of struck dumb chunin. Before long the four shinobi were walking down a hallway.

"Nameless Wonder is funny guy." Akiko commented from between the two chunin. Anko nodded solemnly.

"It's the first time he's laughed in a while."

Akiko twisted her face up.

"Why? He seemed pretty happy to me."

"Squad wipe." Anko sighed. Akiko winced.

"Ouch…"

Anko nodded. Before long they were in a dark room with a single metal chair inside. Akiko was restrained to the furniture and Ibiki Morino came in for the interrogation.

* * *

_ANBU Headquarters_

Naruto and Yugao dropped down a long tunnel, and into one of the many entrances of ANBU HQ. They removed their masks, placed them on their belts, and walked inside to see quite a few shinobi standing around the entrance. Yugao walked over and stood in front of the crowd. Naruto just stood still. Yugao turned around.

"Naruto, up to this point you've been a probationary member of ANBU. We could have kicked you out, and you would have been sent back to the regular shinobi corps."

Naruto nodded.

"But now you've taken your first mission as one of us, and performed well. As your squad leader it's my job to say that you're now a full member of the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Welcome to ANBU Uzumaki." Yugao smiled. The shinobi behind her collapsed on Naruto, and were shouting and patting him on the back. Naruto looked around him at his new colleagues. They barely knew him and yet they were happy for him that he had made it into their select group. Naruto closed his eyes, and saw Sakura smiling at him and congratulating him for achieving an ANBU posting. Yamato was next to her with a scary face threatening him if he were to give his organization a bad name. Naruto opened his eyes, and smiled. For the first time in a while, Naruto Uzumaki…was happy.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Last one for the night. Expect another sometimes soon.**

**Now then, this is Microzombie still contemplating how he's going to sign off.**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys Microzombie here. I'm sorry to say that **ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON HIATUS**.

I've had a death in my family, and as such I'll be busy helping as best I can. I'll get back to writing as soon as possible, but for now I'm busy.

Sorry again.

Microzombie signing off.


End file.
